The invention relates to a two-part fluid conduit comprising means for providing a sealed connection of the conduit sections where the end of the first conduit section is tapered externally and provided with an annular terminal surface, where the second conduit section is provided with an internally conical extension tapering from its end, a graduated ledge being present at the interior thereof at which the fluid conduit terminates, and the ends of the conduit sections so interfitting that with a tight connection thereof the annular terminal surface is in spaced relation from the graduated ledge.
A fluid conduit of this kind is used for example for pressure readings of body fluids and it is provided with a conduit section leading to the patient, and a conduit section connected with said first section leading to a piezometer. Prior to taking a reading the conduit sections are filled with a coupling fluid which transmits the pressure to be read from the patient to the piezometer. In this connection it is of paramount importance that the fluid conduit is filled free from air with coupling fluid, because air bubbles in the fluid conduit will produce adulterated readings. In addition, air bubbles will endanger the patient. An interstice is present in a fluid conduit of the initially mentioned type, wherein air bubbles can form, between the annular terminal surface of the first conduit section and the graduated ledge.